don't go to the bar on friday (a pewdiecry one-shot)
by luvme123
Summary: One-shot about what would happen if pewdie got really drunk and insulted cry. Pewdie wakes up in a room filled with four other hims. For broken-hearted, sadistic hims. All with a part of a story. A complicated story with a simple message; don't go to the bar on friday. (T for mentions of sex, suicide, self-harm, attempted suicide, and possible language)


Pewdie opens his eyes, letting out a pained moan as he struggles to hold himself up. He was in a room, a simple white room, without furniture or pictures, the only thing in the room was him. And him. And him. And him. There were four other Felix's in the room, each in the corner and him in the middle.

The fact that all of them looked different, like they weren't even him, startled pewdie; if he hadn't been in his own dream he'd not known it was him. But he did know. Walking up to the one that looked most like him, he silently asks the question.

Why am I here?

"Uh.. w- why am I here?" He says, watching as his dopple ganger turned around, a wide smile on his face. This pewdie smelled of alchohol; reeked of it, actually.

"Why are any of us here, me?" The dopple ganger says. Pewdie looks taken a back as the man that looked so much like him called him, not Felix, but 'me.'

"W- who are you?" Pewdie stutters. Alchohol laughs.

"You, of course; just, drunk. Drunker than ever, really. This is you after quite a bit of drinking at the bar with our boyfriend, cry." Alchohol smiles again, patting a hand on the real him's shoulder. "You and cry were drinking, or at least you were. You made snide remarks, jokingly, of course; towards cry. He got upset, drove off without you. Ken drove you home and got you into the apartment. He was going to stay the night; you were obviously drunk off our ass, and who was to say ken wasn't either?

"Anyways, you went to the bathroom to was up when you realized how over-the-line your joking got..." A scene starts to play around pewdie, of him in his and crys apartment. He walks, with quite a bit of stumbling, towards the bathroom to shower. Ken was already asleep on the couch as he flicked on the lights, expecting to find the small room empty instead of occupied by a dead body. At first, pewdie thinks it was cry playing a joke on him, getting back at him for joking with him at the bar; but finds him to be truely dead as he finds the empty pill bottle and the suicide note on the counter.

Cry was dead. Gone. For ever.

"You realize you took it too far at the bar and all of the alchohol seems to seep out of you as you realize what happened. What you've done." The dopple ganger stops talking, pointing to another in a different corner. "If you wanna find out more, go talk to sniffles over there."

"B- but wait, I would never do that to cry!" Pewdie yells. Alchohol just smiles as he fades away. Pewdie looks toward the corner alchohol pointed to and stalks over to 'sniffles.' "Who are you?" He asks sniffles.

"I- I'm you two hours after cry's suicide. You blame yourself for everything. For making the jokes, for pushing cry over the edge. The police say he never even mentioned you doing wrong in the suicide note. Just things like, _I'll miss you, _and, _bro day every day, _but you can't handle it; he's gone."

Another scene plays of pewdie in the bathroom, crying, and looking at the spot cry lay just two hours ago. The cops had just left, leaving pewdie alone in the silence of his own home. Ken had left too, taken home by some cop wanting to give him alone time. With a grunt, pewdie gets up and looks in the mirror. Looking back at him was a pale, tear streamed face.

_"You monster." _He growls, punching the mirror into pieces. Blood trickles down his arm from his knuckles and pewdie gives a sadistic smile; the same smile alchohol had when he first saw pewdie was in the room. The pewdie in the vision rummages through the cupboard, smiling another sadistic smile as his hands clamp around something sharp. A razor.

"Your hand was bleeding alot. You passed out before you could actually make an incision, thankfully for me; can't say the same for the next guy. I call 'im pills." Sniffles says, pointing towards another corner as he fades away as well. Pewdie walks more hesitantly to the next corner, stopping infront of 'pills' who was rocking in the middle of his designated area.

"I take it your pills?" Pewdie asks. Pills looks at him, a fire in his eyes.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want. Just remember I am you." Pills snaps, going straight to the vision. It was of pewdie in the bathroom. He was pacing the floor, his cut-up wrists and hands exposed for the first time in weeks. Ken was onto him, he say one of them. The small, thin, little incisions in his wrist. Real pewdie looks down to pills, who had his arms out to show; they were covered in red, straight lines, before looking back.

Pewdie puts a piece of paper on the counter as he slides the advill and sleeping pills he'd stolen from kens house in his hands. With one last tear, he drops the pills into his mouth and lays down where cry had lain when he took his last breath. He could feel the numbing of his senses as a loud thud sounds from the door and everything fades to black.

"Ken saved you at last minute; I still can't tell if I'm thankfull for that or resentful that he saved my life..." pills fades away and pewds looks towards the last corner. One more...

"I'm who pills called brains." The last one says as pewdie approaches. "Cause of where I ended up after trying to kill myself. They put me in a mental hospital, and I couldn't make videos, or play video games; it was torture. It still is, actually; I highly suggest not going there."

Brains seems to chuckle at himself, watching as pewdie sits on the floor next to him.

"What was on the note?" He asks. Brains chuckles again, sliding something towards him.

"I though you'd never ask." Pewdie takes the note, gingerly lifting it as if it were a ticking time bomb and just touching it accelerated the blow-up time.

_Dear whoever finds me, _

_ I'm sorry you had to read this. To find my worthless body and waste your time calling 911 so they could pick me up. I'm sorry for being such a loud neighbor, for screaming and cursing in the middle of the night, for making love to my boyfriend between the oh-so-thin walls. I know I've been a lousy neighbor. A lousy friend. A lousy boyfriend. A lousy soul. I'm sorry. But now, after this, no one'll have to waist energy on me anymore. Thank you all. I'll hopefully see you soon, cry. Bro day every day, right? _

"What about crys?" Pewdie asks. Brains shrugs.

"Didn't sniffles tell you you never read it? You never wanted to." Brains says. A faint vision of a small, white room appears and quickly dissapears. Brains stands, pulling pewdie up robotically up next to him. "But hey, whatever. Look, just hear me out on one thing though."

"What?" Pewdie snaps.

"Whatever you do, don't go to the bar on friday." Brains says, his words fading away as he does.

"But todays friday!"

* * *

Pewdie hops out of bed, a pool of sweat sticking his white night shirt to his chest. Cry props himself on his elbow and scrunches into the dark room. Pewdie gasps for air, holding his chest as he looks toward the space occupying the bed next to him.

"Pewdie?" Cry asks tiredly. A light shines in from the dark curtains, shining on one of crys deep blue eyes.

"Cry." Pewdie gasps. "Cry your still here!"

"Of course I'm still here, why wouldn't I-" Cry's cut off by a passionate kiss, pewdie driving his taller body into the matress lustfully. Cry kisses back, grinning as they broke for air.

"Let's not go anywhere tonight. Let's just stay here and cuddle." Pewdie gasps, listening as rain starts to pour outside their apartment window. Thunder shakes the room.

"Seems like a good enough way to spend it; I'm in."

Pewdie sighs in relief, leaning in once again to kiss cry, a wide, sadistic grin tugging at his lips.


End file.
